Christian.delgado.9678 as "Dirk" (Heroes vs. Villains)
16:15 Christiandelgado ~Christian@64.185.192.0 has joined #fugineigh 16:15 Yo 16:15 <@Bigez> Hi, Christiandelgado. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 16:15 Im Christian.delgado.9678 and Im auditioning for Patrick and Dirk 16:16 <@Bigez> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 16:16 I can relate to Dirk more since we just dont give a crap about anything and school and stuff 16:16 Patrick is my second option and I like him 16:16 Just Cause he seems like a cool guy 16:16 <@Bigez> Yeah 16:17 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:17 What ever sure 16:17 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:17 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:18 I dont really care if they invade my privacy because I just dont give a crap Im pretty independent and I know whats going in my life 16:18 I dont have any problems with those guys unless they get in my face then their getting a beating 16:18 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:18 <@Bigez> Whoops 16:18 I just said that dude 16:19 <@Bigez> Yeah. :p 16:19 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:19 I feel like as Dirk I would be pretty good at persuasian and being a charmer Cause people have told me Im charming and stuff but I dont think long term 16:20 <@Bigez> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 16:20 Why would I 16:20 <@Bigez> Yes or no. 16:20 My answers there 16:20 <@Bigez> :p 16:21 <@Bigez> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Cody. Please begin. 16:21 Bigez has changed nick to Cody| 16:21 Yo Nerd 16:21 <@Cody|> Huh? 16:21 <@Cody|> Who, me? 16:21 <@Cody|> ._. 16:21 Who else Idiot 16:21 <@Cody|> Woah, woah, man. 16:21 <@Cody|> The Codester isn't digging your negative vibes. 16:21 <@Cody|> :-/ 16:22 Hand over the invincibility or Ill rip you to shreds 16:22 3 seconds at maximum 16:22 <@Cody|> Augh! 16:22 <@Cody|> D: 16:22 <@Cody|> *tosses Dirk the pass* 16:22 <@Cody|> Take a pill, man! 16:22 What the Hell did you say to me 16:23 * Picks Cody up 16:23 * Throws him in a Garbage 16:23 <@Cody|> AHHHHHHHH! 16:23 * Kicks him in the gut 16:23 Thats what you get Geek 16:23 <@Cody|> Your second character is Patrick. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions